


Boogeyman

by Lirazel



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>X is for xenophobia</i>, Simon, <i>Firefly</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogeyman

If kids growing up in the Black are told stories of Reavers to scare them into behaving, children on the Core worlds are told stories of Black bandits, pirates, ruffians. Unwashed hordes of rebels who would descend on disobedient Core children and sweep them away in their beat-up old ships into the endless night of the Black.

Simon’s ashamed to say that he believed those stories a little bit more than he should have. Zoe’s the first one to make him rethink his opinion: he’s met countesses with less stateliness than _Serenity_ ’s second-in-command. It takes a bit for Mal and Wash to grow on him, though Kaylee’s sunny smile eases the way.

But he’s still half-convinced that Jayne Cobb is a character out of one of Mother’s stories come to life.


End file.
